What Do You Propose?
by MeganKoumori
Summary: A rumor has started that Woody is proposing to Bo. But is it true?
1. Chapter 1

1:

* * *

It was a school day in April. Bo Peep was sitting on some blocks, reading a good book. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up into the face of Woody and smiled. "Hi, Cowboy."

"Hi," he said quickly. "Listen, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

The Sheriff looked around for any toys that could be listening in. "Can't really say here," he said. "But it's important."

"Ok."

"I have some things I need to do, but we can talk later. In the hall." Bo nodded. As Woody left, she gave a wave and sighed.

Woody could be neurotic and prone to panic, but he was a wonderful boyfriend. She couldn't imagine her life without him. Literally. Woody had been the first person she'd ever laid eyes on. The day of Molly's baby shower, he had opened her box and helped her out. They had been taking care of each other ever since.

"_HIIIIII!"_ A voice half shouted, half sang behind her. Bo was so startled she threw her novel into the air. She turned with an irritated look. "Jessie, why must you do that?"

The Cowgirl sat down next to her best friend. "What's up, Bo-Bo?"

"Nothing. I'm almost done with my book. Oh, and Woody wants to talk to me in the hallway later."

"_Oh!" _Jessie elbowed her with a mischievous grin. "He _does,_ does he?"

Bo blushed, avoiding eye contact. "Oh knock it off…"

"Please! I know what you two are _really_ doing out there when you go to 'look for your sheep!'" She made loud kissy noises. _"Mwah, mwah, mwah!"_

"Will you grow up?" Bo scowled. "Besides, he said he wanted to _talk_ to me about something he couldn't say in the room. He sounded serious."

"'Kay." Jessie paused. "Hmm, I wonder…" She said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Nuthin'…" Jessie pulled her legs up Indian-style and rocked back and forth. "He said he needs to talk to you. In private. Can't say it in the room. Sounded serious…"

"What's your point?"

"You don't think…" Jessie stopped and gave Bo a glance. _"You know…"_ She started to sing. _"Dum-dum-da-dum…"_

Bo started. "Oh no! Jessie, don't be ridiculous!"

"What's so ridiculous?" Jessie shrugged. "You two have been goin' out since, what? Dirt was invented?"

"Jessie, we didn't even _start _dating until six months after we met!"

"Whatevs. I'm just saying it's possible."

"Of course it's possible," Bo said. "Anything's possible! But I'm sure that's not it." She suddenly frowned. "And even if it is, don't say anything to anyone!"

"C'mon, you know me better than that!"

"Jessie, I'm serious!" Bo replied. "I don't want anyone to get any ideas. Do you promise not say anything?"

"Sure," said Jessie, sounding a little disappointed.

"Promise!"

"Ok, ok." Jessie mimed locking her lips with a key. "I won't say anything!"

"Good." Bo's big blue eyes slid to the front of the room. She stood. "Oh no! Bad sheep!" She hurried toward her flock, who were chewing on Andy's spelling workbook. "Spit that out now!"

Jessie giggled to herself excitedly. If Woody was going to propose then that would make her the bridesmaid. After all, she and Bo were as close as Buzz and Woody. _I hope she doesn't make me wear pink…_

A group of toys approached the blocks. Buzz was holding the 'Clue' box under his arm. "Hey Jess, we're starting a game. Do you want to join?"

"I can't say anything!" Jessie said abruptly.

"Uhhh…_ok…" _Buzz looked at the other toys, who shrugged at the outburst. "Hey, I want to be Colonel Mustard this time…"

"Ok! You forced it out of me!" Jessie cried, jumping to her boots. "But I promised not to say anything so…uh…" An idea came and she held up four fingers.

"Ooh charades!" Cried Rex. "I love charades!"

"I thought we were playing 'Clue'…" said Hamm to Mr. Potato Head.

"Four words," said Buzz. "First word is…" She pointed to herself. "Jessie?" She shook her head. Taking off her hat, she waved it.

"Hat?" Guessed Mrs. Potato Head. Jessie shook her head as she put her hat back on her head. She lifted her boot.

"Boot?"

"Shoe?"

"Andy?"

Jessie sighed. She turned halfway and gave her rump an audible slap.

The toys were silent. "Butt…" Buzz finally muttered. "Butt…B-Booty…Booty…Woody!" Jessie nodded with a grin. She rushed over to Buzz and got down on one knee. Grabbing his hand, she put her thumb and pointer finger together and slid them over his ring finger.

Buzz looked at the other toys and shrugged, confused. The other guys looked just as lost, but Mrs. Potato Head guessed, "A ring?"

Jumping up, Jessie motioned for her to continue. "Let's see…a proposal?"

Nodding, Jessie held up two fingers. "Easy," said Mr. Potato Head. "The next word is 'To.'"

Jessie gave the thumbs up sign. Then she began to stroll back and forth, wiggling her hips in an exaggerated manner. She batted her eyelashes…

* * *

Bo was on the last page of her book when the mob of toys dashed toward her. "WOODY'S PROPOSING?" They all chorused.

Bo put her face in her hands. _"Jessie…"_

"Ooh, a wedding!" Mrs. Potato Head grabbed her husband's arm. "It's so exciting!"

"Wait a minute, Woody hasn't actually asked me to marry him!" Bo's protest fell on deaf ears.

"I can get the flowers!" Rex cried.

"We need music," said Hamm. "Can't have a wedding without tunes!"

"Not to mention a bachelor party," Potato Head muttered to him with a grin.

"Stop!" Bo stood up. "I don't even know if…"

"What about the dress?"

"I bet Andy's mom has some good scraps in her fabric pile!"

"We could have the wedding in the backyard!"

Bo glared at Jessie, who looked defensive. "Hey, I didn't say a word!"


	2. Chapter 2

2:

* * *

"Jess, this is silly!" Bo said to her best friend as she put her book back on the shelf. "First of all, I don't even know what Woody wants to ask me, much less if he wants me to marry him!" She pulled another book partway out, then changed her mind and put it back.

"Don't be such a pessimistic party pooper!" Jessie grinned. "Don't you _want _to marry Woody?"

"Of course I do! You're missing the point!" The Barbie triplets suddenly joined them.

"Lift your arms please!" Instructed the pink one.

"What?" The green one wrapped a tape measure around Bo's hourglass shaped waist. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Taking measurements for your dress, of course!" Said the Pink Barbie as though it were obvious.

The Blue one giggled. "We're making it!"

"We just need you to pick a design," the Pink Barbie held out a packet of papers.

"We got these pictures off the internet!" Added the blue Barbie. "Aren't they pretty?"

Bo took the packet. "Now will you just stop it? I don't even know that…" She looked down at the papers in her hands. Her blue eyes widened. "That…that is gorgeous!"

Jessie peeked over her shoulder at the picture of the dress. "Eh, looks a little plain to me."

"It's not 'plain,'" said Bo. "Its 'classic.'"

"Which means it's boring."

"It's elegant!" Bo turned to the Barbies. "Girls, I appreciate what you're doing. Really I do, but I'd rather wait on this."

The Pink Barbie sighed. "C'mon, Girls. Let's go try on shoes."

"Ooh, I love shoes!" Said the Green Barbie as she and the blue one followed their leader.

Bo sighed and looked down at the paper again. "It is a lovely dress."

"Boring."

"Elegant!" Bo argued then sighed. "This thing is totally out of control."

"Aw…" Jessie gave her a light punch in the elbow. "Just imagine yourself. Walking down the aisle…you in your boring wedding dress…"

"Elegant!"

"Whatevs. Anyhoo, as you walk to the altar, slowly, suddenly you see him! The Cowboy of your dreams! You look into each other's eyes and…Wait! What's that?" She grabbed Bo's arm. "Oh no! Macaroni noodles are falling from the sky! There's a giant purple squid rampaging through the town! And then…EARTHQUAKE!"She shouted as she began to shake Bo like a Mexican Maraca. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Jessie!" Bo pushed her away.

"You think that's crazy, just wait until the reception."

"Jessie you really are a screwball." Bo paused, then said softly. "That's never how I imagined my wedding anyway. Actually, I'd really just like something simple, something old fashioned and traditional."

"So you wouldn't do a sky diving ceremony?"

"Of course not!"

"Aw, you're no fun!"

One of Bo's sheep baa-ed and nudged her dress. She bent down to give it a strich behind the ear.

_Why am I protesting so much? _Thought Bo. _Who knows? Maybe he will ask me to marry him. It would be wonderful…just how I always wished it would be. A nice, small ceremony, me in this gorgeous dress, Woody in a tux…_She giggled to herself. Woody would be handsome in a tux. Of course, Woody was already handsome. And smart, and funny, and brave…Well, maybe not brave exactly, but handsome, smart, and funny regardless.

She gave the sheep head a hug. _Maybe he will…I hope he will…_


	3. Chapter 3

3:

* * *

Woody had finally finished battery inventory and was reviewing his doodle pad notes. _Two D-Cells, thirteen Double A's, one 6-Volt…_

"Hi Woody!" said Hamm as he waddled by.

"Hmm, oh hi." Said the Cowboy, not taking his eyes from his doodle pad.

"Way to go, Woody!" Said Mr. Potato Head as he walked by with his wife.

Woody looked up. "What?"

"Isn't it romantic?" Squealed Mrs. Potato Head.

Rex lumbered by on his large back legs, clutching a tissue. "IT'S _SOOOO _BEAUTIFUL!" He wailed.

"_What?"_ Woody shook his head. Andy's other toys could be so weird sometimes. _Oh well,_ he thought as he stooped and put the doodle pad under the bed. Now that all of his morning responsibilities were done, he couldn't put it off any longer. He needed to talk to Bo.

* * *

As the Sherriff looked around for his girlfriend, he suddenly felt the eyes of more than a half dozen toys on him. Some of them were smiling. Others were whispering and pointing.

Bo was standing near the desk talking to Jessie. As he made his way toward her, several toys gave him thumbs up. A few even stopped him and shook his hand.

By the time he reached Bo, Woody was thoroughly weirded out. "What is going _on_ around here?" He asked, looking around at the other toys.

Jessie held her hands over her mouth, trying to hold in a snicker and failing. Bo gave her a look. "Shush!" But she was smiling too.

"Oh, just never mind!" Turning to Bo, he asked, "Can we have that private talk now? Please?" Jessie squealed. She clutched her fists together and pounded her feet like Thumper. Woody ignored her and took Bo's hand.

As they walked to the door, the room suddenly exploded in cheers and applauses, causing Woody to nearly jump out of his cotton. As he turned, looking dumbfounded, the thunderous noise stopped. "What in the…"

Bo grabbed him around the neck with her crook. "Let's just go."

* * *

In the hall, Woody looked confused. "Has everyone lost their minds?"

"Never mind them." Bo smiled and wrapped her arms around Woody's neck.

As she began kiss his face all over, he laughed. "Hey! Hey! What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just loving you." She purred.

He chuckled, then coming back to himself, cleared his throat. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he drew her back slightly. "Now wait a minute. We really do need to talk."

Bo smiled shrewdly as she pressed herself against him. "Ok…"

"Bo…"

_This is it…I've been waiting for this moment my whole life…He'll propose and I'll say…_

"We're not going to Disneyworld."

"Yes! Wait, what?"

"Disneyworld," Woody repeated. "Mom used up her the last of her vacation days last December when she got the flu."

"Disneyworld?" Bo looked thunderstruck. "That's what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah," he continued, seemly oblivious. "I know everyone was looking forward to it so much! How am I going to break it to them? Disneyworld's been a family tradition since before Andy's dad's passed. Everyone really loves it." He paused. "Oh yeah, Mom did say that the family can drive down to Disneyland the Fourth of July weekend, but that's not the same."

"Just be honest," said Bo distantly. "Let them know you're disappointed, too. Play up the Disneyland angle."

Woody smiled, relieved. "Thanks Bo," he kissed her on the forehead. "What would I do without you?"

Bo just smiled. It was a small, sad smile.

* * *

"Ok, everyone!" Buzz instructed the toys crowded around the bedroom door. "On my count…" The door opened and Woody stepped inside, Bo behind him. "Three, two, one…"

"SURPRISE!" Screamed all the toys, showering the startled Cowboy with confetti. He looked flabbergasted as they started to sing. _"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow! For he's a jolly good fellowwwww…which nobody…"_

"WHAT in the heck is going?" Woody yelled. The singing stopped.

"We're just celebratin'!" Said Jessie.

"Celebrating? Celebrating what?"

"Well your engagement of course!" Said Mrs. Potato Head.

Bo groaned. "En-Engagement?" Woody cried. "What engagement?"

The smiles froze. "You didn't propose?" Said Buzz.

"No!" There was a collective groan of disappointment. Bo buried her face in her hands. "Who told you I was proposing?" The Cowboy demanded.

"She did!" Said everyone, pointing at Bo.

Bo's head jerked up from her hands. _"What?"_

"Ok that's it!" Woody opened the door and pointed. "Everybody out! Out, out, out!" Bo started to follow the crowd, but Woody grabbed her arm. "Not you!"


	4. Chapter 4

4:

* * *

As the bedroom closed, the mob rushed around it. "Quit pushing!"

"I was here first!"

"Shhh!"

* * *

Inside, Woody looked at Bo in astonishment. "You told everyone that I was proposing?"

"I most certainly did not! In fact I didn't even think you were!" Bo stopped. "I mean, not at first…but…I hoped you would."

* * *

Outside the toys continued to shove and push. "What's he saying? What's he saying?"

"Quiet!" Buzz demanded. "I can't hear!" He pressed where his ear would be to the door…

* * *

Woody sighed and took Bo's hand. "Bo, I do love you, but I'm just not sure we're ready to get married yet. I mean, it's a huge step…"

Bo sighed. "I understand." She looked so sad. Woody didn't like that look on anybody, but he especially hated it on Bo.

He took off his hat and rubbed the back of his scalp. What could he do to make this all better? Suddenly, he got an idea.

Putting his hat back on his head, he took Bo in his arms. "Ok, what if I promise that someday, when I am ready to get married, it'll definitely be to you?"

Bo looked into his earnest brown eyes. "How can you promise me that?"

"Because…" Woody shrugged as he started to blush. "Well, because I already promised myself."

"Oh Woody…"

* * *

The toys crowded around Buzz's back. "Well?" Demanded Mrs. Potato Head.

"Nothing. They've gone silent." He looked at the others, then pushed the door in.

Woody and Bo were entwined in each other's arms as they kissed. Woody opened an eye, and seeing the toys, made a motion for them to go away. Buzz mouthed the word "Sorry!" and quickly closed the door.

Bo stopped the kiss. "What?"

Woody shook his head with a smile. "Nothing." He pressed her to his chest for a long hug.

_Yes,_ he thought as she played with his shiny Sheriff badge. _I will marry her someday…someday soon…_


End file.
